Serendipity
by mymemoriesdefined
Summary: (Serendipity: 1. The faculty of making fortunate.) Annabeth Chase recently moved to the wonderful city of NYC in late summer, now it is late October and the holidays are soon coming to New York. Annabeth works in a small Café/Bookstore, where she meets Percy Jackson, an aspiring Singer/Songwriter. AU. Could change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Background:**

**Annabeth Chase just recently moved to the wonderful city of NYC in late summer, now it is late october and the holidays are soon coming to New York. Annabeth works in a small Café/Bookstore, where she meets Percy Jackson, an aspiring Singer/Songwriter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm a Sociology Major at NYU, as well as I minor in Theatre. To be completely honest, Theatre is my passion. But, it doesn't pay the rent.

I work at a small, cliché Coffee Shop/Bookstore called The Bean.

Tonight is a night like any other semi-busy night, only a few customer lounging on sofas reading, studying, or even play WoW on their laptops. I'm watching over the front counter, waiting for something new to happen.

"Wow, it's pretty dead tonight." My coworker, and best friend, Thalia huffs, refilling the biscotti jar.

I nod at her.

"So, what're your plans for this lovely Friday night?" She asks, expressively. I roll my eyes. "Well, I'm closing tonight. Mr. Chiron has me working the stupid 'Friday Night Live Entertainment.' thing." Which is a new "project" the owner of the shop decided to start to bring in more customers. "What're your plans?" I ask back.

"You know, the usual. I've got my Mixed Martial Arts class after my shift, then I'm going to spend some time with my neglected Instant Queue." She pauses."Man, we're exciting people." She jokes, I laugh with her, before she goes back to attending to a customer.

I check the clock 6:37, I groan. I have until exactly 10 o'clock, until I can't start closing up the shop, but for now I help Thalia man the front counter.

The next half hour goes by slowly, when I notice the stage starting to look busy. Instead of a band, it's just a single guy tuning his guitar, and such. I can't help to notice him, he looks in his early twenties, has jet black hair, and eyes that are the color of the Pacific Ocean themselves.

Thalia nudges me with her elbow, giving me a knowing look. Shit, she caught me staring. I roll my eyes, and try to hide my blush. "I'm heading out, do you think you can handle yourself and not drool all over the front counter?" She teases.

"I wasn't drooling!" I defend.

"Whatever, Annabeth. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waves as she heads out.

Get a grip, Chase. You are Wise Girl, the daughter of Professor Athena Chase, well renown Professor of Stanford, not a boy crazy California Valley girl.

I shake my head trying to rid my thoughts of this god-like guy up on stage.

As it gets closer to 7:30 the café starts to look busier than the normal, I guess this whole "Live Entertainment" might be a success after all.

Once it's 7:30, the owner and my boss Mr. Chiron taps on the mic, "Could I have everyone's attention?" He's pretty much almost 7ft, mid thirties man with long black hair, and tanned skin. "Tonight is the first night of our 'Friday Night Live Entertainment series', and to kick is off is a very good friend of mine, Mr. Percy Jackson." Mr. Chiron walks off stage.

The guy with the ocean eyes climbs onto the stage with a guitar in one hand, and a purple pick in his mouth. He stands center stage as pull the guitar strap over his body, and takes the pick out of his mouth. "Hello, everyone. My name's Percy." He flashes a toothy smile, adding a wink to the end of his name. Without another word he jumps into an upbeat song.

Luckily a customer came up to the counter, or else I would have been stuck in a gaze watching him perform for forever.

The next hour and a half went by quickly, thanks to the business of the shop. The crowd was heavily drawn to Percy, clapping loudly to the last note of his last song, yelling "Encore!"s and "We love you"s. Being a Sociology major or not, I could absolutely tell why. This guy was as charming as a Disney prince. He thanked the crowd, expressing his love then quickly got off the stage, and started packing up.

After a few minutes, the café was back to only a couple of the regular customers reading, studying, and playing on their laptops until closing.

Being so caught up in wiping down counters, and doing dishes, I didn't notice the customer at the front counter until he cleared his throat. I lifted my head, threw the dirty rag into the sink and scurried to the register, it was only then I realized who I was standing face to face with.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I said shyly.

"Hmm," he said, staring at the menu above, and tapping his chin. "Just a Hot Chocolate for me, thanks." He decides with a kind smile.

"Right on it." I nod, giving him his total.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He says.

"I did, you played some of my favorites." I said honestly.

"Well, I'm glad I could do them justice." He chuckles.

I give him a small nod, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry I never got your name, miss." He says taking a seat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I said, with a smile.

Finally adding whip cream to his drink then placing it in front of him on the counter.

"Very pretty. Suits you, I think." He says blowing on his drink.

I nod, about turn back to dishes.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" He exclaims, eyes wide as if he just discovered the cure for cancer.

I chuckle at him, he's got a white layer of whip cream on his upper lip. He raises an eyebrow at me, looking even more adorable.

I hand him a napkin, "You've got a little something there." I laugh pointing to his lip.

"Oh!" He says, wiping his lip. "Thanks."

"No problem." I reply and return to collecting empty mugs, and such.

I look to the clock 9:43, almost time to close completely.

A couple minutes later, I hear Mr. Chiron make the announcement that we'll be closing soon, and for everyone to make their final purchases.

I noticed Percy already had left but left a yellow sticky note on the mug he was using.

"Annabeth, that was the best hot chocolate I've had in awhile. Hope to have more of it, and you soon.

'Til next time,

Percy J."

Who was this guy?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**This is me trying a new story. **

**I don't know how far I'll take this one, or if I even take it anywhere it depends on YOU guys. :)**

**Give me feedback, reviews, anything!**

**Happy Reading. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

**Sorry, if you don't like any OOC-ness. But, this story is mostly OOC.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to read over it.**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

It's been a couple days now, since I've seen the man with Ocean Eyes. With the business picking up at the shop, I haven't had time to relax until today.

"Fine day, Sunday.", to quote Harry Potter. Today is my first day completely off in weeks, nothing to do besides get some much needed TLC.

7:43am. "So much for sleeping in." I groan to myself, pulling my comforter off my body and swinging my legs over the side of the bed for leverage. Somehow I find myself on my feet, slipping on my fuzzy owl slippers, and make my way to the kitchen for a cup of joe.

"Good morning, Romeo." He's sitting on my kitchen table licking his white paws. "Meow." He responds staring a me with big yellow eyes.

I sip my coffee with the noisy sounds of early morning Manhattan loud outside my kitchen.

"What should I do today, Romeo?" I yawn, picking up his fat body in my left arm, holding my coffee with the other, moving us to the couch. I scratch Romeo between the ears, while he stares into space.

There are perks of living alone, but sometimes it becomes incredibly lonely.

There's reasons I left California, I left for this city. For the lights, for the busy streets, for the dream. I left the Golden Gate, for the Brooklyn.

New York is the city of opportunity.

I sigh, missing my family incredibly.

I get up, pushing Romeo off my lap. Might as well do something productive on my day off.

I throw on some jeans and a sweater, deciding to maybe spend part of the morning reading in the quiet part of Central Park. Since its late October, I also pull on a scarf, as well as a jacket.

I quickly fill Romeo's food bowl, grab my purse and say a small farewell to Romeo as I walk out the door.

It takes about 7 minutes to bike to Central Park from my small apartment, but today I'm walking. I stare at the pavement as I walk, admiring the warm shades of the leaves that have fallen, stepping on them as I walk, hearing a crunch, crunch, crunch each time.

It was still somewhat early morning so not too many people were walking around Central Park. Only a couple of joggers, bicyclers, and a few fisherman.

I find a nice spot under a shady oak tree, with lots of outstretched limbs, on a small hill looking over the lake, with a view of a few old buildings. I sit in front of the tree with my back leaning, and my legs stretched out in front of me. I open my copy of The Great Gatsby, rereading it for the billionth time, when I start to hear a familiar tune.

"It comes down to reality, and its fine with me cause I've let it slide.

I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside.

I don't have any reasons.

I left them all behind.

I'm in a New York state of mind.

I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line.

Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind."

I look above me, to the right and sitting on an upper branch, guitar in his arms, belting out what could be my all time favorite song is Mr. Percy Jackson.

I catch my breath just a little bit too loud, when he finally realizes he isn't the only one within 10 feet of the oak tree.

"Annabeth?" He asks with an eye brow raised.

Oh shit. I think to myself. Curse my social awkwardness.

"Um, hi Percy?" I say quietly, standing up brushing the grass off my butt.

"What're you doing here?" He says climbing down the tree, with his guitar on his back.

"I thought I could spend my day off just relaxing." I say awkwardly, automatically staring at my feet.

He simply replies, "Oh, I see." He nods.

"Well, I'll just leave. I don't want to intrude or anything. There's plenty of other trees in Central Park. Your singing was great by the way." I say, words spilling out like word vomit, as I'm backing up about to turn to leave.

"Wait, Annabeth." He reaches for my hand, causing me to completely freeze. "Stay, if you're not busy?" He asks with a heart melting smile.

How could I say no to that? I sigh. "Sure, why not?" I smile.

His eyes automatically light up, looking like a five year old in a Lego Store. I chuckle at him, as he sits near the patch of grass I was sitting once before. I plop down next to him, crossing my legs under me.

"Did you know the song?" He asks curiously.

I immediately blush, "Yes, its actually also one of my favorite songs."

One of his eyebrows immediately raise. "I have a thing for Billy Joel." I confessed.

"I'm impressed." He winks.

Feeling self conscious I quickly stare a the lake in front of us, avoiding his stare. Letting the silence seep in.

"So, Annabeth. What brings you to New York?"

"School, I'm a Sociology Major at NYU." I sigh. "Though, I also Minor in Theatre."

His eyebrow once again raises.

"Very impressed." he laughs. I roll my eyes at him.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Also school, I'm a Environmental Engineer Major at Columbia. I'm in my second to last term. I'll be graduating in the Spring."

This time it's my turn to raise An eyebrow at him. He chuckles at me.

"My true passion is music, but it'll never work out for me. I'd rather be playing small coffee shops, like The Bean rather than be a big star." He shrugs.

"I feel the same with theatre." I sigh with him.

"Are you any good?" He asks, plucking a few notes on his guitar.

I shrug, "I excel more in the musical aspect of theatre, than the acting. But, I'd say I'm not terrible." I say, rambling.

"Well, remind me to preorder tickets to your next show." He winks again, then laughs. I laugh softly with him.

I check my watch it reading 9:36, when I remember I have a brunch date with an old friend of mine Rachel Dare at 10 o' clock.

Percy notices my frown at my watch. "Late for something?" He teases.

"Yes actually." I pout. "I'd love to talk, but I have a brunch date with a certain redhead friend of mine." I ramble more, so I start getting up to stretch my legs.

Percy frowns then gets up soon after me.

"I'll see more of you again sometime?" Percy asks.

I brush off my bottom and start turning to leave.

"It's a definite maybe." I tease, then walk down the small hill.

I can feel myself draw closer and closer to this Percy Jackson. He makes what to know more about him, what makes him tick. No matter who this Percy Jackson is, I want to know more.

* * *

**A/N: The song used is "New York State of Mind" by Billy Joel. *Which is an amazing song***

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry, for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy! :-***

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

I walk a couple blocks from Central Park, then turn around the corner finding myself at a hole in the wall Pizza place.

I walk in and immediately spot my old friend Rachel, her messy red hair makes her easy to find. She sees me walk in and waves.

"Hey, sorry for being late." I say pulling off my jacket.

"Oh, no problem. You're not that late anyway." She replies.

I pick up a menu, even though I know we're just gonna order our usual Supreme Pizza.

The waiter comes by and we ordered our food, and our drinks.

She eyes me carefully, raises an eyebrow then says, "Annabeth, is something up?"

She someone how never fails to read my mind, like she's an oracle or something.

"What makes you think something is up?" I try.

She rolls her eyes. "Just tell me, Chase. We've been friends since high school."

"Fine." I pout. "I kind of met this guy."

Her eyes immediately light up, and automatically give me a suspicious look. "Tell me more."

"His names Percy, he goes to Columbia as an Environmental Engineer, and he plays guitar, and that's all I really know..." I sigh.

"How'd you two meet?"she responds.

"He played at The Bean on Friday night." I shrug.

"Annabeth, this is great!" She says. "Becaus-".

The pizza arrives, cutting Rachel off. We thank the waiter and dig in.

"Anyway." She says chewing down pizza. "This is great because you haven't had a boyfriend since Luke, and frankly, he was an asshole!"

I scoff in response. "He wasn't that bad!"

She rolls her eyes back, "Sure, sure."

A few silent moments pass of us eating. When Rachel says "Well, are you gonna see him again?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if I like him." I shrug.

"But you have to!" She insists.

I roll my eyes. "You've always been a little dramatic. Which reminds me, how's Broadway?" I say trying to get the subject off of my love life.

"Alright, I suppose. Playing a flying monkey doesn't exactly have it perks. But, hey. It helps pay for the tuition at Columbia." She sighs.

I simply nod, feeling her pain. The out of state tuition at NYU was crazy expensive, thank god for my 4.2 GPA in high school. Perks of being "Wise Girl", and the daughter of a professor.

We chat, and catch up for about another hour, simply talking about what's new, how our families are, how's school/work etc.

We then finish eating, pay the bill and say our goodbyes, knowing that we'll see each other in, at the least, two weeks for lunch at this exact restaurant. It's kind of a system we built to make sure we keep in touch, always promising to meet us for lunch when we can.

She waves at me before walking in the other direction, leaving me alone walking down the New York sidewalk.

It's 12:34, and I find myself back to my apartment, 4th floor Apartment B3 of "New York Grande Studio Apartments".

I unlock the door and walk in. Immediately I'm greeted by Romeo, who is casually weaving through my feet as I'm trying to get in. I set down my purse and plop down onto the couch. Romeo situated himself onto my stomach, as I turn on the TV to a marathon of Doctor Who.

Around three or four episodes, and two bags of popcorn later my phone buzzes.

_Thalia Grace (4:47pm):_

_Hey, Wise Girl. I need your help picking out a costume for the Staff Halloween party. Pick you up at 6? _

I silently groan to myself, as I text her back.

_You (4:48pm): _

_I'll have to pass, DW Marathon on. Two Words: Tenth. Doctor. _

_Thalia Grace (4:48pm:)_

_Too bad. Get your happy face on, Chase. We're going costume shopping. See you at 6! _

I sigh, knowing she wouldn't take "No." for an answer.

_You (4:49pm):_

_Fine, only because I need to find one too. See ya, then. _

I set my phone back on to the coffee table and go back to watching the marathon. Around 5:50 my door system buzzes. I push Romeo off of me, and walk across to the door and press my finger on the button.

"Yes?" I say unenthusiastically.

"Annabeth, it's me. Buzz me up." Hearing Thalia on the other end.

I buzz her up and after a couple of minutes pass and my doorbell rings, I open the door for Thalia and she comes in.

"Ready?" She says excitedly.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes on." I say, reaching for my tall boots. "I can't believe we're even having a Halloween Staff party it seems so cliché, don't you think?"

"Oh, don't be such a sad sack, Annabeth. Maybe it'll be fun?" She says, petting Romeo on the head as he purrs. "Who knows maybe you'll meet Prince Charming there?" She teases.

"Yeah, maybe." I reply sarcastically.

We arrive at a Halloween store on 5th avenue, and they've basically got every Halloween Costume you can think of. From superheroes to wizards, or even Bob Marley costumes.

"Why does every Halloween costume have to be skin tight, and super short?" I say, tugging at them skirt of a Superwoman costume.

"So, perky bimbos can walk around and feel good about themselves dressed as sluts." Thalia says bluntly, standing in a skin tight Cat Woman costume. I give her a look. "What, it's true!" She laughs. I roll my eyes and go back to the dressing room.

"I personally think you should go as something unique, the whole 'Superhero' thing is kind of over done." I sigh.

"Yeah, I agree."she replies. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you though." She says, handing it to me from behind the door.

I examine the costume she's given me, and can't help but to feel a little self conscious.

"Are you sure? It might look a little much on me." I say, reluctantly.

"Just try it on, Chase." She demands.

"Fine." I say defeated.

I switch into the costume, and walk out of the dressing room. Thalia is standing in front of the mirror wearing a cute Police Costume, when she turns around and inspects me.

"Annabeth, it's perfect!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I decided to stop it there because I want her costume to be a surprise.**

**I know I'm late on the whole Halloween thing since it's already almost Christmas, but it's only October there so might as well have some fun. ;)**

**Can you guess what her costume is? Send me your thoughts in a review!**

**or just review anyway!**

**Happy Reading xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Sweeties, I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated.**

**So much has been going on for the holidays, I haven't had the chance to write anything until recently.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Just so you know for future reference I'm a huge Whovian, Sherlockian, Starkid, and Glee fan. So, don't be surprised if you see any references from any of these wonderful shows!**

**I've talked for long enough, enjoy!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!-**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

It's finally Friday, as well as Halloween night. The Bean is closed tonight, since the staff party will be held there later.

It's already about 5:30, and Thalia insists on getting ready together tonight, so I'm about a block away from her apartment with my costume clutched in my arm walking the short distance from my own apartment.

I reach her apartment complex and text her to buzz me up.

A buzz and a short elevator ride, I finally arrive at her door.

I knock on the door loudly, then soon enough Thalia appears.

"Hey, took you long enough!" She jokes, standing in her robe while her hair sits in a towel.

I roll my eyes and follow her into her apartment.

Thalia's apartment is a lot like my own, she lives by herself in a small apartment in upper Manhattan, complete with a master bedroom and a small guest room. As well as, a balcony.

We walk into her bedroom, she takes my costume from my hand and hangs it up.

"So, excited?" She asks sarcastically.

I scoff in response. "You know how much I hate staff parties."

"I know, you know I'm just teasing you." She laugh, and rolls her eyes. "Come on, lets do your hair." She then says, pushing me over to her vanity.

Just an hour and a half later Thalia has me in full make up, my blond hair in ringlets and, sporting a gold headband, and besides my hair an make up completed she has hers done as well.

"Okay, we're done. You can change in the guest room." She says handing me my costume, and pointing down the hall.

I find myself in the small guest bedroom, sliding my body into my costume, then fastening on the buckles to the knee high sandals. Once I finally have it on straight I take a shy look in the mirror.

The girl staring back at me looked like a goddess, but more importantly a Greek Goddess. I catch my breath slightly, and turn my body to the right and to the left. The white and gold costume fit me perfectly, the one shoulder, toga shaped dress stopped mid thigh. I also slipped on gold bangles to my wrists finishing the costume.

There's a knock on the door, followed by Thalia coming in. She's got on the cute police costume, as well as thigh high leather boots.

She gives me a look, the nodding. "Like I said before, it's perfect for you." She smiles, reassuringly. "Now come on we're going to be late."

I nod, and follow her out of the room.

We walk a short distance from Thalia's apartment to The Bean. It was 7:30, and we were already thirty minutes late. We walk in and take a look around. The small coffee shop has been decorated into a creepy dungeon. Cob webs were strung around the corners, and skeletons were hung to the walls by shackles. Besides the decorations and the loud Halloween themed music playing, the whole shop was also filled with dressed up coworkers, there were also some of our regular customers there, Mr. Chiron must've invited them.

I get a tap on the shoulder, and see my coworker Silena practically gaping at me, she's dressed up as Cupid with wings, a bow and arrow, and everything. "Annabeth? Is that you? You look amazing!" she smiles.

"Thanks, Silena. Thalia did it." I say shyly. Thalia shrugs, giving Silena a modest look.

"Where's Charles?" Thalia asks.

"He's helping set up on stage." She replies pointing her thumb in the general direction. Thalia nods in response, then pulling me and Silena by our wrists towards the dance floor.

I groan in response, and automatically start protesting. Before I could say anything Thalia already pushed me into the center of the dance floor, following behind me with Silena, leaving me to be grinded on to by strangers.

After a couple minutes of dancing the music dwindles, and a spotlight beams onto the front stage, causing everyone to turn towards the stage and a Hippie version or Chiron climbs onto it.

"Could I have your attention everyone?" Chiron says loudly into the mic. "Is everyone having a radical time?" He tries in his best Hippie dialect.

Cheers swell through the audience loudly, Chiron laughs then says, "Well, in that case give a warm welcome to my close friend, whose back again from the dead to play for us tonight, Mr. Percy Jackson."

I feel Thalia give me a hard nudge from her elbow wiggling her eyebrows at me. I swat her arm away, and glare back at her. She laughs at my response, I roll my eyes and turn back towards the stage.

When I turn back around Percy is on stage with a guitar in hand but this time he's not alone, he's got a full band behind him. I can't help but to notice that the bass player looks awfully familiar. I finally get a good enough look, and realize that it's Silena's boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf. I turn to Silena, giving her a surprised look. She simply blushes and waves to him on stage.

I finally get a good look at Percy and realize whom he's dressed up as, bow tie, suspenders, brown tweed blazer. . "Oh, crap." I think to myself as my heart flutters. "He's perfect."

"Hello, Everyone. Happy Halloween. I'm Percy, this is the band, and we're gonna be playing some music for you tonight. Remember, Bow ties are cool." He winks. After a count of they go into a cover of Monster Mash.

Soon the crowd starts dancing again loving the music, their set list continues as covers of a variety of character theme music, and Halloween music.

Every now and then between songs I would catch Percy looking at me, wherever I was in the small coffee shop his eyes would find mine. He'd give me a small lingering smile, and continue with the set list, and I wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Oh my god! Annabeth, he's totally checking you out!" Thalia gasped after the second, or third time we caught him staring at me.

"Shut up, Thalia. He is not." I lied, letting my blush give me away.

"He totally is, and you know it. You have to talk to him tonight, or else I'll take matters into my own hand!" She threatened.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." I sighed in defeat.

And like clockwork the band played their last song. The band got off the stage, and Percy was standing by himself over by the smoothie counter and the next thing I knew Thalia was pushing me into Percy, literally. "Whoa, what the—"

"Percy, I am so sorry!" I apologize, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, just the goddess I was looking for." He winks.

My face must have looked like a tomato with eyes after that comment.

"How'd we do?" He asks, after my awkward silence.

"Great, I loved your Disney Medley. The 'Go The Distance' sounded great." I smile.

"Thanks. It was a last minute thing Chiron got me to do. The guys in the band with me are some of my friends from Columbia, luckily they had nothing to do on Halloween night either." He explains. I nod in response.

"I love your costume, I'm a huge Doctor Who fan myself." I confess.

"Oh, really? Well, check this out." He says reaching in his pants pocket, then pulling out a Sonic Screw Driver. He holds down a button and it lights up, making a –zzzZZzzzZZzzz- sound. He wiggles his eyebrows, before shutting it off and putting it back into his pocket. I smile, and chuckle at his complete nerdy-ness. "Cool, huh?" He laughs with me.

"Very cool." I laugh.

We drift into a somewhat awkward silence, well minus the silent, since the loud Top 40 music started playing again.

**-PERCY POV-**

Annabeth is staring at her feet, again. I shouldn't have showed her the Sonic Screw Driver, because that's was girls totally love, nerdy toys from Sci-Fi shows. I curse silently to myself.

"Well, I should get back Thalia is probably looking for me." She says softly, still looking at the ground. She looks up slightly, and I give her a sad smile.

The atmosphere around the room has changed slightly, the music has slowed down. Couples have gathered to the dance floor linking into each other's arms, swaying their hips to the music.

It's now or never.

"Wait, Annabeth. Can I have this dance?"

* * *

**A/N: ****To be continued! hehe.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and congrats if you guess anything Greek for Annabeth's costume. You were right! She went as a Greek Goddess (don't judge me, okay).**

**I kind of dabbled with some Percy POV. **

**Review! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, Sweeties.**

**I just majorly apologize for my absence. I didn't forget about this story, I swear.**

**I'm going to try to update, and continue the best/as fast I can.**

**please, forgive me?**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

"Wait, Annabeth. Can I have this dance?" I blurted out courageously. She looks back up at me in surprise, her lips quickly shifting into a soft smile.

"Sure, Percy. Why not?" She replies.

I grab her hand and pulling her to the dance floor, not taking even a second to break the eye contact between us. I spin Annabeth into my arms smoothly before she could say another word, her breath hitching in response. Her hands lock behind my neck, as mine lock on to her hips as we sway softly to the music.

She looks away from me, dropping our eye contact. I wonder if she's as nervous as I am, and by the look of how hard she's chewing on her lip I'd say she is.

I lean over to her ear and whisper softly, "Annabeth, It's okay if you're nervous."

I pull back slightly enough to see her lips pull up into a smile, softly breaking the awkwardness between us. Her eyes soften.

I let go of her hips, moving my hands to hers letting go of my left and her right, then lifting the other pair above her hair spinning her slowly, then bringing her back in again. Her face lights up in a smile and as if we're the only ones in the room, in the world even.

I haven't known Annabeth for long- or at all even, but I knew from this moment on I want to know her. I want to know everything about her, her favorite food, her favorite place, her childhood, her future, everything.

-ANNABETH POV-

My heart is fluttering like the wings of a butterfly in a jar. The way Percy is looking at me makes my knees shake, as if we just looked into each other's soul. I have never felt such a connection with someone until I met him.

The song soon ended, and as I open my mouth to say something someone elbows me in the gut. I turn around to see Thalia staring at me curiously, then to Percy, then back at me. She adds a fake cough, motioning me to introduce her.

I sigh and roll my eyes at her, "Uh, Percy this is my greatly annoying best friend, Thalia."

"Hello, Thalia." Percy says sticking his hand out to her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Percy." Thalia says winking obnoxiously at me. "Anyway, Annabeth we've got to go. It's practically midnight and we've got shifts at my dad's shop in the morning."

I mentally sigh to myself, I forgot about our dreaded morning shifts. Thalia's dad owns a small Greek Pizza shop not too far from Times Square. When I first moved here I needed to bring in some extra cash for my Broadway fetish, and the fact that I need to get out of my stuffy apartment every once and awhile. So, when Thalia and I met and she heard about my financial troubles she offered me a second job at her dad's shop.

"Oh, right." I respond back awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, she glances back at percy, then back to me.

"I'll just go ahead and tell Mr. Chiron we're heading out then." She nods, turning on her heels.

I turn back around to Percy giving him an apologetic half-smile. He returns the half-smile adding a shrug of his shoulders.

We stand there in an awkward silence, unsure what to say next, somewhat swaying to the mid-paced music around us.

"ANNABETH!" I turn around and see Thalia waving me down at the door of the small coffee shop.

I give her a wave back and shout over the loud music telling her that "I'll be right there."

"I guess that's my queue." I sigh to Percy.

"I guess so," he says staring at his feet, hiding his expression. "I'll see you soon Annabeth?"

"Sure, Percy. I would love, too." I reply, and before he could say another word I creep up on to my toes and plant a quick peck on to his cheek, letting it thank him for the dance.

I quickly turn for the door, sneaking a peek back at Percy. His eyes are wide, his hand is clutching his cheek, and he's wearing a heart melting smile only he could conjure up.

* * *

"BRRRRRIIIING, BRRRRRIIIIIING, BRRRRRIIIIING!"

I groan, slamming my pillow against my face and ears.

"BRRRRRRRIIIIING."

I reach for the alarm clock flicking the button to mute the beast, and then finally glance at it.

6:02am.

More loud groans escape my lips. I should not have stayed up that late last night. When we finally left The Bean Thalia made me stay up and tell her about my slow dance with Percy, not letting me pass on a single detail. I feel the corner of my lips creep up. Percy. My heart fluttered, and I felt like a true 16 year old, boy crazed girl. I shake my head, silently laughing at myself.

I eventually crawl out of the bed and start my normal routine, but instead of heading to class, or The Bean, I'm heading to Zeus's Greek Pizzeria.

When I hop out of the shower and get dried, I slip on my Khaki capris, as well as, my yellow work shirt with their slogan written across the back: "Pizza made for gods, Made by mortals". Then blow through my dripping blond waves with a hair dryer, kiss Romeo on the head, fill his bowls with food and water and head out the door.

I hug my jacket tightly to my body; the cold fall weather is starting to creep into New York. With every step is a familiar crunch of leaves on the wide sidewalk. I take a the subway to the closest stop near Times Square, only taking about 10 minutes, and then walking two blocks finally reaching the small shop.

*DING*

Thalia looks up from kneading dough for future breadsticks. Usually, Thalia and I are the first ones here on the weekend and today is not an exception.

"Annabeth! Just in time! Can you start spinning the pizza dough." She asks politely.

"No problem." I say, while shrugging off my jacket, hanging it up onto the coat hooks.

I walked to my designated work station and start on the dough. Thalia and I work in a comfortable silence, it was only about 7 o'clock, and the shop doesn't officially open until about 8. Which, in my humble opinion, makes me question why someone would want a deep dish pizza so early in the morning? I sigh, that's NYC for ya.

"So, Annabeth did you ever get Mr. Perfect- I mean Percy's number last night?" She laughs.

I throw a dough covered rag at her, that falls on the floor with a loud *PLOP* after hitting her in the ribs.

She continues to laugh, and throws her hands in the air. "Defensive, I'm only joking!"

I roll my eyes and turn back to the dough.

After a couple of minutes Thalia breaks the silence, "On a serious note, Annabeth. I think you should give Percy a shot. Ever since Luke you've only been on like two dates! Don't throw away men forever because some douche with Justin Beiber's old hair."

"Fine, fine. I'll give him a shot." I sigh, brushing off her nagging. "I don't know why you're coming at me so hard about men. When was the last time you had a boyfriend, Thalia?"

"For your information, I met someone last night too."

I turn my head to her, and raise an eyebrow. I don't remember seeing her with anyone last night.

"We're still on the down low, so I can't really talk about it." She says smiling.

I roll my eyes at her, and before I can come up with a response our first customer of the day comes in.

* * *

"One o'clock on the dot. You girls are now free to leave." Says Mr. Zeus, the king of Pizza himself, he came in about an hour or so after Thalia and started opening up.

Thalia and I nod, and start cleaning ourselves up.

"Do you want to get some lunch or anything, Annabeth?" Thalia says while drying off her newly washed hands.

I shake my head, in response. "Nah, I'm still exhausted from last night, I think I'm just gonna go back to my apartment, or to The Bean to get some much needed rest and relaxation."

We exchange our pizza covered aprons for our coats. She shrugs. "Alright, then. I'll see ya on Monday in Public Speaking." We walk out the door after each other waving goodbyes to her dad, and part our separate ways.

I push through several crowds of people, mostly tourists staring gapingly at the marvelous city that's laid out in front of them. The streets are crowded with dozens of yellow cabs, service trucks, and Gray Line open-top tour buses.

I take a sharp turn and find myself at the bus stop that'll take me back to my apartment.

I plop down on the wide city bus stop bench and shrug my coat even closer to my body, if you're ever planning to go to this ginormous city, take the time to sit down on a bench, in Times Square, Central Park, or even a bus stop like this and just watch the city zoom by you. It's marvelous, time is flying by you, while you're there in your own time frozen bubble witnessing life run right in front of your eyes.

It almost makes you feel small.

A familiar rumble of the city transportation system comes bumping around the corner, I do a small shake of the head to bring me back to reality and dig for my coin purse in my bag.

I step onto the bus, throw in the exact change, and let it take me back to my apartment in a haze.

-PERCY POV-

It's a chilly- yet pleasant, afternoon on one of my favorite trees, in one of my favorite places, Central Park.

I sit on a thick extended branch, with my back against the trunk about ten feet from the ground.

I sigh to myself quietly. These are my favorite kind of day, a lazy Saturday in the big city with not a thing to stress about. I smile to myself, because I find myself thinking about Annabeth. My hand slowly drifts up to my cheek were planted a quick—but heart racing, peck.

I scale carefully down the tree with my guitar on my back and start heading out of the park.

My phone buzzes in its pocket telling me I have a new text.

I pull it out of my pants pocket and check the messages.

**Grover (1:24pm):**

_Hey man. I have a huge favor to ask you._

**You (1:24pm):**

_Sure, dude. What's up?_

**Grover (1:25pm):**

_I was gonna do a Two Man acoustic set at The Bean tonight, but my back up cancelled last minute. You in?_

I contemplate my options for a second while walking on a sidewalk along the Central Park lake, but soon realizing I didn't have a single damn thing planned for this afternoon, or evening.

**You (1:28pm):**

_Sure, dude. Why not?_

**Grover (1:29pm):**

_Thanks man. I owe you one. Set up is at five, we go on at six. Bring your sixstring. _

I push my phone back into my pocket and continue walking down the sidewalk and start making my way out of the park in silence.

I glance at my watch.

1:31pm.

Looks like I've got some time to kill.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Let me know! Review. :)**

**I stopped the story there because I wanted to get an update out,**

**but if you have any, ANY ideas for this story please let me know.**

**and as you can tell, I changed the name of the story.**

**I hope you all don't think it's too lame.**

**anyway, PLEASE give me feedback.**

**:-***


End file.
